Truth Island
Truth Island is an overseas territory under the administration of the Kingdom of Brunant. Truth Island is one of the islands of the Western Nation Archipelago, south of Asian Island, and the territory includes that and Mermaid Rock. The capital of the territory is Ferguson Beach Village, as well as being the largest settlement. Truth Island was previously part of the state of Clymene, within Lovia, though the state seceded from Lovia and Clymene in April 2014. History Early history Truth Island was uninhabited until the 1940s. During that period the first few people from Sofasi began temporarily settling the island's north coast. By the 1950s a number of people built summer homes, to enjoy the islan's unspoilt beauty and pristine beaches. Soon, a number of well-known Lovian, Brunanter and foreigners began vacationing here, many of them celebrities, and formed a small resort community. In order to generate more tourism to the area, Adoha was planned in the 2000s as a resort community, with a number of hotels and venues. Adoha was expanded and improved over the late 2000s in order to attract more tourism. Secession of Truth Island In 2014 there were talks of an independent Clymene, but many people within the island were opposed to joining such a country, due to a variety of reasons. Given the Lovian government's inactivity and talks of secession among other states and regions in Lovia, Truth Island seceded from Lovia on 8th April 2014. Due to a number of the population being of European origin and large admiration for the stability of Brunant, the majority of the population supported joining Brunant as an autonomous entity within the Kingdom. A minority of people in Truth Island voiced their opposition to this, as has the Lovian Government. As an overseas territory Local politician Melvin Ross was appointed as the first Prime Minister of Truth Island on April 22, after elections that determined the composition of the Truth Island General Council. The island will be organized as an overseas territory with it's own government bodies to handle local affairs. Clementine Sands was later appointed as Governor of the territory, a position which involves representing the Queen in Truth Islander affairs. On April 9th 2014, the day after Truth Island seceded from Clymene, approximately 120 Lovians, mainly from Kinley and Sofasi arrived in Adoha, hoping to claim the Brunanter citizenship that is extended to citizens of the island. The situation is as of yet unresolved. In response, a small border control post was hastily set up on The Span manned by several local police officers, until a formal police force can be set up. Questions have also been raised as to the legal status of Lovians born in Truth Island who reside elsewhere in the country. In 2014, the Brunanter Government and IDEA pledged €10,000,000 and will provide technical assistance to establish and run government agencies, as well as to improve infrastructure. Geography The island is mostly forest but in the west side of the island is very mountainous called the Park Mountains, named after the Lovian hiker Ken Park, who did it in 1970. The summit of all the mountains is 102 meters which is taller than the Capitol building. There was consideration for total protection under NPS rule, which was proposed by former Clymene governor Marcus Villanova, though nothing came to fruition. In 2012 governor Justin Abrahams officially established the Truth Island State Forest to protect the nature and wildlife in the island. To the southwest of the island Mermaid Rock is found, a small uninhabited islet occasionally visited by birds. little_santeetlah_creek.jpg|small river in forest east side of Truth Island ClymeneStateForest.jpg|Truth Island State Forest smalltimountains.jpg|Smaller Truth Island Mountains Mermaid Rock.png|Mermaid Rock Government Truth Island has a local government in charge of local affairs. The government consists of a twelve-member General Council, headed by a Prime Minister, currently Melvin Ross. Yearly elections will determine the composition of the council. A governor, appointed by the Government of Brunant, will act as the Queen's representative, signing bills into law and advising the government. Clementine Sands was appointed governor by the Queen after consideration by the Brunanter congress. The local government of Truth Island is headquartered at the Truth Island Council Building in Ferguson Beach Village. As an overseas territory, Truth Island is not automatically a member of the European Union as Brunant is. A referendum will be held later in 2014 to decide if the people wish to remain outside the EU, enter the EU or join the EU and Eurozone (and adopt the euro). Even so, the inhabitants of Truth Island are citizens with full political and legal rights, allowing them to vote in General elections in Brunant and reside in Truth Island. Government offices The local government has under its management a number of departments and offices, such as Truth Island Post and the Truth Island Police Law enforcement and defense Six constables and one inspector of the National Police have been sent over to provide policing duties at train the local Truth Island Police until it is able to manage on its own. Defense of Truth Island will be the responsibility of the Brunanter Government, but only a token Lieutenant has been stationed to represent the Royal Guard. Economy Much of the local economy is centered around tourism and associated sectors, though there are plans to diversity if over the next ten years, with the Brunanter government set to provide funding and technical assistance to help create a healthy economy. Other sources of revenue will include the sale of postage stamps to collectors and .ti domain names, as well as attracting online gaming and betting firms to be based here. Presently the territory's economy is heavily linked to that of Lovia and uses the Lovian Dollar. A referendum will be held later in 2014 to decide if the territory will continue to use the Lovian dollar or move towards the euro. Tourism Tourism is the most important sector in the local economy. Eastern Truth Island is known for the resorts and many entertainment locations in Adoha and Ferguson Beach. The casinos, hotels, restaurants all generate a large amount or revenue. There are small camping grounds and a small inn in Truth Island State Forest, and eco-tourism here is gaining ground. Energy Since 2008 there have been some investment into green energy generation. In 2012 PowerBuoys were installed in the waters off southern Truth Island in order to harness tidal power. There are proposals to expand this into a wave farm, and there is interest in creating an offshore wind farm to provide both energy to Truth Island and to Clymene. IDEA and several private energy firms are looking to provide funding and expertise to help develop this sector. Agriculture Another sector of the local economy deals with agriculture and fishing. There are a number of small farms in the south of the island that grow a variety of vegetables and fruits. There is also a substantial fishing sector, though this is regulated to ensure overfishing does not occur. Category:Island Category:Clymene Category:Truth Island Demographics The majority of people in Truth Island are of Lovian and/or European descent. Over 80% have Lovian ancestors, and of the remaining 20% most are European (British, Brunanter, Spanish) or Latin American. There is no Truth Island citizenship, with persons permanently living on the island prior to 8 April 2014 or born on or after that date being conferred Brunanter Citizenship. The status of non-permanent residents, new residents to the island and Truth Island-born people living outside is yet to be determined. Culture and education Adoha Elementary and Birkeland Primary School are the primary schools in the territory. Ferguson Beach High School is the only secondary school and Adoha College serves as the only tertiary-level school. See also * List of island of the Lovia archipelago * Nation Archipelago Category:Island Category:Clymene Category:Truth Island